A Memory Remembered
by BrightenStar
Summary: What happens when you have no memory of your past? What if you knew you didn't belong in the era you lived in? A story of adventure and love. Sesshomaru X OC Romance
1. The Beginning Of A New Adventure

**Chapter 1**

It was another day—another morning. You hated mornings. Your mother came in at a quarter to six to wake you for a new day, although you wished you could sleep for a hundred years, never to be bothered by anyone.

"Amalthia," your mother cooed in your ear. "It's time to get up." She said this while she gently shook your shoulder. You moaned a bit before you finally got the enthusiasm/ energy to convince your body to get out of bed. You went through your usual routine in the morning. You went to take a shower, got dressed in your school uniform, and headed down stairs to say good morning to your father. When you got down stairs, your dad had his usual cup of coffee with his toast.

"Good morning, Amalthia. Sleep well?"

"No—not really,"

"Is it those nightmares of yours again?" Your mother questioned.

"Yes, they're getting more interesting by the night. I don't understand why I'm having them. Did I ever have nightmares when I was younger?"

"Well, I better be off!" your father said before he had to answer you. You sighed and knew that you weren't going to get any answers out of your mother and father. It was the same routine when you asked about your younger years. You knew they were keeping something from you, but you always let them think that you didn't care. You figured that they were hiding the fact that you were secretly adopted or something. You looked at the clock again and it read 6:30. Your Mom was acting like she was doing something at the sink.

"Mom, I think I'm just going walk to school today."

"Do you think you will make it to school on time?" your mom asked, not stopping at her activity to answer you.

"No need to worry, I walk fast anyways," you replied in a low voice while looking down at the floor.

"What about breakfast?" your mother asked with an exasperated look on her face.

You turned and gave her a serious face. "I'm fine."

Your mother shook her head. "I wish you would eat more. I worry about you when you look so…normal, but don't eat the way most young girls should."

You replied, "I'm not most girls." You left without saying another word. You hated it when your mother criticized the way that you looked. You were healthy, so why did she need to worry so much?

Before you knew it the day was over. School was the same as usual: boring. The halls roared with the laughter and shouting of noisy high school students who were happy to be out of school. It was summer, and everyone was making plans to meet up over vacation. You didn't like Japan in the summer. Though, you just didn't like Japan. It was too crowded for your taste. Luckily you knew were all the forests were so that you could escape from the large city.

You sighed as you walked along the concrete sidewalk. You really didn't want to go home. Your usual detour home was walking through the woods. Walking through the nearby park was the best part of your day when you got out of school. It was the one place you could feel at ease. The colors of the sun shining through the trees; the sound of the birds chirping; the feeling of the cool breeze against your skin—it all made you happy.

"Amalthia, wait up!" a voice shouted from behind you. You turned to see the one person you found interesting in school: Kagome. When she caught up to you, she bent over while panting heavily. "Why didn't you stop or say anything when I called your name a couple hundred times?" She asked through breaths.

You grew embarrassed for a moment, not realizing that you had been so lost in thought that you weren't even paying attention to anything but the nature around you. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. I've been a bit…out of it lately."

Her head popped up then. It was amazing how her moods could change so suddenly. "Really?" she asked, "What about?"

You shrugged your shoulders a bit. "You know—the normal things that bug me. Like the fact that my parents won't talk to me."

Her eyes grew curious. "Maybe I could help you. If you need to talk to someone about it, I'd be more than happy," she said.

You shook your head with a small smirk on your face. "Thank you, but I don't think you can help me. But I appreciate the support."

She smiled that huge smile of hers. "No problem!" She was such a chipper girl that she was almost the opposite of how you acted. Sure, you were kindhearted, but you didn't smile like Kagome. Her smile was also contagious. It made you smile. You hated that.

You tried to make the moment seem less awkward by saying, "Are you walking home? We live close to each other, so we're both going the same way."

Her smile grew even bigger. "Sure!" Just as you predicted, you couldn't help but smile a bit. Her smile quickly faded and was replaced by a shocked/ admired expression.

Your smile faded and was changed with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that, that was the first time I think I've ever seen you smile."

"I don't smile a lot. I've heard it stretches the face," you said.

She laughed at that. She laughed so hard that she even had tears showing. "You're funny," she said through a break in her laughter.

You shrugged. "I have my moments."

She calmed down after a moment, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Heh, do you want to come over to my house? I don't think you've ever seen our house before."

Your lips slightly curved. "I have never wanted to walk up all those steps of yours. I couldn't tell if they ever ended or not. Your family owns a shrine, right?" you asked.

She nodded her head, but suddenly looked nervous. "Yeah, but it's an old thing—nothing exciting about it. My mom is cooking her famous soup tonight, so you should eat over," she practically shouted. She changed the subject, and you weren't the type of person who demanded why.

Instead of commenting her strange behavior, you simply smiled a bit and replied, "Sure." It took almost no time to get to the beginning of the steps, but it took a while to slowly climb up all the torturous steps. Just as you had suspected, the steps continued for what felt like forever, and when you thought you weren't going to make another step, you were there. You sighed with relief at the sight of a house and shrine.

"Here we are," she said, not looking a bit out of breath. You weren't that tired, you were just annoyed with all the steps. You looked around and smiled at the sight of the huge tree in the yard.

"Wow," you said. "It's huge. How old do you think that tree is?" you asked, unable to take your eyes off the giant tree.

She shrugged. "Too old," she replied. Kagome's mother was standing at the open door. She had a warm smile; the same as Kagome's. You tried your best to return the gesture.

"Who is your friend, Kagome?" she kindly asked, her arms folded across her front as Kagome dropped her backpack on the porch.

"This is Amalthia. She goes to school with me," Kagome replied. She then whispered something to her mother, but you heard every word. Something about the shrine and how you couldn't find out the truth. That only added to your curiosity. While she was preoccupied with talking to her mother, you quietly blended in to the scenery to make your escape. Quiet as a mouse, you made your way to the back of the house. There before you was the shrine, the, oh so secret shrine. You walked faster when you heard Kagome call your name. You were going to find out what was so special or else. You entered the shrine when you heard Kagome's voice come closer, and closed the door before she could get a glimpse of you. You turned, and confusion clutched you.

"A well?" you wondered aloud. You walked down the old steps to get closer. Leaning over, you looked down into the darkness of the well. "She was worried that I was going to see a dark well? What a strange girl." You turned to leave, but stopped as soon as you took one step. You could feel something, as if an invisible force was reaching out for you. You slowly turned back to the well, your heart racing faster with each passing second. You could feel it growing stronger, whatever it was. You took that one step closer to the well to look back down. Your eyes grew wide with amazement when you saw that a faint light of purple was shinning at the bottom of the well.

_I wonder, _you thought as you climbed over ledge of the well, and without the thought that you could be injured, you jumped down. When you noticed that you were still falling after a few seconds, you began to panic. You couldn't scream; panic had prevented you from doing so. Closer and closer the purple light came, and as it did, you were engulfed in its bright light.

* * *

Your head hurt; that was the first indication that proved to you that you were still alive. A cold compress was laid on your forehead, and you knew at that moment that you were not alone. You wanted to open your eyes, but you hesitated. What if Kagome was angry that you ran off? You opened your eyes just a tiny bit when you heard voices—at least three. Your eyes squinted from the bright sunlight leaking through the trees.

_Trees?_ You thought. You remembered that you were in a well the last time you remembered anything. You listened to the sounds around you, but were amazed when you heard no traffic—only the sound of nature.

"Look—I think she's waking up," a young voice said. You couldn't hide the fact that you were awake, so you opened your eyes. You were encircled by two strangely dressed people; a man and a woman.

The young man spoke first. "How are you feeling?" His short black hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He had a strange looking robe on, along with a strange staff that he held in his lap. Next to him was a young woman with long, brown hair. Her clothes were almost as strange. The thing that she carried with her was the strangest of all. It looked like a giant boomerang.

She said, "You look like you hit your head." You sat up a bit and cringed when you felt dizzy.

"Where am I?" You asked. "What happened? Kagome's going to be really angry." You were rubbing your head, feeling the bump on the side.

"You know Kagome?" the woman asked.

You nodded your head. "Yes, she's my friend from school." You looked her up and down, trying to figure out who she was or what she did. You came up with nothing. "Who are you?

The man replied first. "I am Miroku, a Buddhist Monk, and this is Sango, a demon slayer." It took you a minute or two to really register what he had said.

"Demon slayer?" you asked, making sure you had heard him correctly. When you saw him nod his head, you were beginning to contemplate whether or not you were really conscious or not. "Where am I? This doesn't look like Tokyo." You commented, looking around and seeing no sight of a building.

Sango turned to the monk. "Miroku, do you think that this girl could be from Kagome's time?"

"From the similar clothes she is wearing, I am assuming so."

"Do you think Kagome brought her here?"

"I highly doubt it, Sango. Kagome wouldn't risk bringing someone from her time to this one," he replied. You couldn't keep up with it all. You were so spaced out that you hadn't noticed something at your feet.

"Hey, you're from Kagome's time, aren't you?" a voice asked from beside you. You turned your head to stare at a little kid.

"Yes," you replied, not failing to notice that his ears were pointed. You also didn't fail to notice that he had a tail. _Interesting,_ you thought.

"My name's Shippo and I'm a fox demon." He looked so proud that it made you want to smile.

"I'm Amalthia. You look pretty cute to be a demon," you said with a smile. He blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, well, not all demons are bad, you know. It's just that most humans assume they are," he replied while playing with his hands. You patted the top of his head.

"I don't think that you're a bad demon at all," you said. You lips curled a bit when he blushed again. You looked away from him and to your surroundings. You couldn't hear the loud sounds of many people walking and talking. You couldn't hear the sound of cars screeching on the concrete, or the loud honking that kept you up late at night. No, you heard only the sound of nature. You already liked this place. You turned around when you saw the familiar light that had surrounded you come from the well behind you. Your eyes grew wide when Kagome climbed out of the well. Her eyes landed on you, and she had a similar expression on her face when she saw you.

"Oh, my god! Amalthia, are you okay?" she practically screamed as she hopped over the side of the well. You gave her a strange and lost look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But how did you get here?" you asked.

"She used a shikon jewel shard," a masculine voice said from behind her. You looked past Kagome to see a strange looking young man with white hair and a red suit. Plus, he had dog-looking ears. That only added to your confusion. You all sat down in a circle and talked about the journey they were on—how they were searching for the shikon jewel shards and Naraku. After a while Inuyasha commented that the group should hit the road before it got dark. Not knowing what to do, you just followed along. They quietly discussed the situation about you and what possibilities there could be to get you home. You didn't say a word the whole time, enjoying the scenery while you could. To be honest, you didn't want to go back to your time. This era was so much easier—calmer.

Before the sun had set you had made it to the small village. All the villagers smiled at you when you passed them. You tried to return the gesture, but failed when you noticed that they looked nervous by your appearance. It was true that your appearance was a bit…otherworldly. Your silver was always long and sparkling. You complexion was especially pale, though you rarely burned in the summer. You skin, just like your hair, felt like silk. Those were some of the few attributes you enjoyed about yourself. The group settled into the small hut, eating and loving the warm taste of soup. While the others stayed awake, you settled into your area and tried to fall asleep.

"Kagome, how did she get here?" you heard Inuyasha ask.

"I have no idea. She couldn't have used the jewel shards, because I have them."

"It is quite strange that she managed to use the well," Sango said.

"Kagome, Sango and I both agree that she has a strange aura. It is not that of a normal human. This could be the answer as to how she got here."

Inuyasha mumbled, "I don't like the sound of all this."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"People have most likely fallen into your well before, but somehow she's the only one who has gotten to this world. Even you aren't able to use the well without the shikon jewel shard." They all went quiet for a moment. "We should hit the sack before it gets too late. We leave tomorrow," Inuyasha said. They all said goodnight and fell asleep. You did the same, and for once in a long time, you had a night of sleep without nightmares.


	2. A Strange Encounter

**Chapter 2**

You were the second to awake the next morning. Inuyasha had left earlier, but everyone else still slept soundly. You didn't want to stick around in the small hut and wait for them, so you decided to go out and explore the small village. When you exited the hut, the sun was just beginning to rise over the distant mountains. You sighed, wishing that there were more days like this one, where you could see the sun rise without smog blocking it out.

_I too wonder how I got here. Though, I am not complaining,_ you thought. You were alarmed when you heard Inuyasha's voice from behind you. You looked up and saw him in the tree behind the hut.

"Excuse me?" you asked, not hearing a word he had said before.

"You're lost in your thoughts a lot," he commented with a smirk. You really didn't care for Inuyasha. He teased you and made rude remarks. He also treated Kagome with poor taste.

"Why do you care, half-breed?" you said with a glare. He was taken aback by your remark.

"You don't have to get so defensive," he retorted. You ignored him and began to make your way into the forest. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he shouted as you walked away.

"On a walk," you replied bluntly, not giving him another glance. You heard him snort at your reply. You walked through the dark forest, the mist still silhouetting the ground like an air-moving sea. You didn't want to be anywhere near Inuyasha, and you had only known him but a day. You sighed as you stared up at the sky patches through the trees. You had never seen such a great forest, and you wished that you lived in a place like this one. You glanced behind you and saw that the village was no longer in sight. In fact, you didn't even know which way you had come. But unlike most girls, you didn't panic or mind that you were all alone. In fact, you preferred it most of the time. Your feet led you further away from where Kagome and the others were, as if your feet were leading you.

Eventually your feet guided you to a small lake. You stared at its calmness and beauty as the mist floated across its surface, a silhouette of beauty. You bent down and looked at your reflection. The water was so calm that it truly looked like a mirror. You touched the water, and your reflection rippled away. A twig snapped, and that made your heart skip a beat. Your eyes tore away from water to look up in the direction of the sound. Across the water stood a man, tall and proud looking. His hair was almost identical to yours; his eyes were a deep gold; his clothes looked expensive, even for your era. He was also handsome. His silver haired blew around him like an elegant curtain, soft and beautiful. You both locked eyes, neither one of you showing any signs of emotion. You stood up, your stance just as flawless as his. You weren't going to let this guy intimidate you. Neither of you spoke or moved, only blinked to one another. After a five minute staring contest, you broke eye contact and turned around and headed back in the direction 

you came. You had a feeling Kagome and the others would begin to wonder where you had wandered. You didn't look back to the elegant man, but you could feel his eyes on you back as you walked through the mist and disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Kagome's yelled at Inuyasha, fury blinding her vision to the point where he jolted away from her, seeing flames in her eyes. "How could you just let her wander off? She could get hurt, Inuyasha. What if a demon attacks her? She doesn't understand how to handle a demon."

He crossed his arms while scoffing. "Jeeze, you act as if this is my fault. She's the one who wandered away without a care. She sure did act like she knew where she was going and what she was doing. Let her wander the woods for a while. Maybe it will teach her a lesson."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, we have to go find her. Which way did she go, Inuyasha?" Kagome's face was full of distress, like she hadn't slept in a few days. Inuyasha stared at her, and then scoffed once more, still keeping his arms crossed. He then turned, walking away from the group. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

He turned his head without stopping. "I'm going to go get Amalthia, and then we're going to go find some more jewel shards, as well as Naraku," he turned his back around. "The same routine we go through every day." Kagome smiled to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They all smiled back. They knew that Inuyasha could act as heartless as he wanted, but they all knew who he really was. They rushed to catch up to him.

Sesshomaru's POV

You watched as the young woman disappeared through the mist, her small figure all too distracting. You were intrigued by her within the first moments of lying eyes on her. She had the outer appearance of a demon, yet you could sense no powers radiating from her. Her aura wasn't that of a demon, nor was it human.

_No, she cannot be human, _you affirmed to yourself. Of all the females you had encountered, she had been the first who had locked eyes with you without feeling fear. No, this female had felt nothing when she had seen you. Most would have crumbled in fear, but strangely this one did nothing but stare.

_Why did I sense no fear from her? Why did I feel nothing and yet something? _You couldn't make sense of it. Your eyes were still set on the forest, where she had disappeared through the thick mist like an illusion. No, it had not been an illusion, but it had almost felt like one. You turned 

after another moment of staring to where the young woman had disappeared, heading back to your travelling companions. When you entered the small clearing, Rin was sitting next to Ah-Un, singing to herself. Jaken came running to your side when he saw you walk through the trees.

"My lord!" he squeaked with excitement, "You're back!" That caught Rin's attention. She jumped to her feet, a huge smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled with Jaken. They both ran up to you, both more than ready to leave. You must have had a distant look on your face, because Rin's smile faded around the edges. "My lord, is everything all right?" she asked. Sometimes you hated the fact that this human child could see through you.

You said, "We're going." Avoiding the question meant that you didn't want to talk about it, and both Rin and Jaken knew that. Jaken ran to get Ah-Un, holding the reins in his hands. You began to walk, only to stop and turn when the black haired child stood, unmoving. She was staring off in the direction where you had just come. "Rin." The simple sound of her name knocked her out of her reverie, and she turned, shaking her head, an almost sad look on her face.

"It's nothing, my lord. Just thinking," she said. You left it at that; letting her catch up to you before you began to walk again.

Your POV

You walked through the thick trees, lost in your thoughts. You were starting to contemplate whether you would return to Kagome and the others, worried what they would do when you got there. Not worried that they would be mad at you, but worried they would send you back home. You didn't want to go back. This world had everything you loved. Wonders; forests; life—the very things you didn't have back in the other world. You stopped in your tracks, a sudden realization coming to you. You could just not go back to Kagome. That would solve the problem of your worries. By simply not returning the other, you wouldn't have to go back home. You turned, heading in the opposite direction.

_It's going to get dark soon, _you observed, looking to the skies. Your pace picked up, knowing that you would have to find some sort of shelter soon. But the first priority was to find food, and then you would worry about shelter. Another hour of walking went by, and finally luck was on your side. There, almost hidden away from sight, was a medium-sized cave. It was the perfect shelter you could have thought to find. Now all you had to do was find food. You would have to make sure that you didn't wander too far from the cave. You had a good sense of direction, but you didn't want to forget the position of your perfect shelter.

You walked faster, feeling the cold of evening beginning to rush through the area. The sun was almost gone, which would only give you a minimal amount of time before you would be able to catch anything without feeling blind. You jogged, searching around the radius you felt comfortable from the cave. Again, luck was on your side. A small river flowed to the South of the cave, and it was the perfect time of night for bugs to be out, which meant the fish would be feeding. You took off your shoes and socks and stepped into the freezing water. You tried not to cringe from the coldness, not wanting to frighten the fish away. Within the first twenty minutes you had almost caught a fish twice, but each time they slipped through your fingers. By the third time you had made sure to have a tough grip on the fish. You smiled with triumph and returned to the cave. You started a fire, which took less effort than you would have first thought.

You thought, _Thank goodness I joined Girl Scouts. _The fish filled you with warmth that would keep with you through the night, if you were lucky. You sat next to your small fire, taking in the smell of the cave. It had a musty and damp smell, but something else lingered with it—something you couldn't place. You ignored it, rolling onto your side and fell to sleep. And for once, instead of nightmares, you dreamt of a little girl with black hair and bright brown eyes, her smile wide.

Noise; the noise of screeching, snapping, growling things woke you from your slumber. You were up and running for the entrance of the cave before your mind had registered that your body was moving on its own, instinctively. Inuyasha and the others had told you about this world and what was in it. And the first thing you thought of was _demons. _When you looked to the sky, you knew you were right. The sky was full of them. Thousands scattered across the dark night sky, most with shinning eyes. You had never seen so many violent creatures before. You ran back into the cave, feeling that it would be safest if you remained in your hideout. Minutes pasted, and the sound of the demons faded into the night. You sighed with relief, but as soon as you thought all had passed, the rumbling sound of the earth came. It caught you off guard, and you had to cling to the side of the cave to keep from falling.

_It can't be an earthquake, can it? _You knew it wasn't as soon as you thought it. No, something big was trudging through the trees; you could see trees fall over as the thing got closer to you. You could feel it coming closer, not just from its obvious movement, but from a feeling deep inside you, like an invisible energy. You stood motionlessly, hoping that the demon would simply pass you by and not notice you. You held your breath, the rumbling of the earth getting stronger.

_Damn, it sensed me, _you thought, and right you were. You started to dart out of the cave, but as soon as you did, the demon knocked down the last bit of trees, revealing you. You stared in horror at the sight of a huge snake demon. It towered above you like a dinosaur, the biggest creature you had ever seen. Its red eyes glistened down on your form with hunger. Its tongue 

flicked out multiple times, taking in the scent of you. You knew you had only one chance, and that was to flee. You darted to run, but its huge tailed slapped down in front of your path, blocking your escape.

Before you could react and run once more, its tail slithered around your body, clasping you in an unbreakable hold. It coiled around you, tighter and tighter until you felt all the blood in your body rush to your head. Your teeth grounded together, and you could feel your blood begin to boil, like a hot fire being sparked in you. Multiple cracks were heard, and you knew you had broken a few bones, a few ribs, but not that that mattered now. You were going to be dead anyways. There was no point in struggling, you knew this. So you just gave in, accepting that you would be dead in only a few more seconds. Your eyes closed, feeling consciousness slipping from you. You were glad you wouldn't have to feel pain while you were being eaten. The last things you heard before you fell into darkness were the sounds of metal, like a sword being unsheathed, and the scream of the snake demon. For a split second you felt that you were falling, and then warm arms caught you.

_I'm not dead, _was your first thought when you awoke. The second was that you were in a great deal of pain. You felt like a rock had been dropped on you, and that was only starting with your head. The rest of your body felt worse. You groaned, wishing the pain would disappear with the sounds of your voice, but even that hurt.

"She's awake!" someone shouted.

"Oh! Amalthia, how are you feeling?" It was Kagome. You finally forced your eyes to open, and that hurt almost as much as the groaning. You were sleeping in a sleeping bag and next to a warm fire. You were back in the cave. Replying to Kagome's question was going to take a lot of work, and you knew this. You could feel eyes on you, anticipating your answer. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara surrounded you in a circle. But instead of telling them what you felt, you could only remain silent while the memories of the night before replayed in your mind. The snake's red eyes staring at you with hunger while it drained the life out of you, how you felt your blood boil with anger, as if you were going to explode with anger to the point you just might jump out of your own skin. And then there was that white light that killed the snake and the feel of someone's arms catching you before you came in contact with the harsh ground, so warm and comforting. You ignored the pain and turned to stare at the group.

"Who saved me from the snake demon?" Your voice cracked, hoarse with pain.

Kagome's eyebrows lifted with surprise. "Snake demon? You encountered a snake demon? Is that why you have so many cracked ribs?" She almost asked the questions too quickly that you almost didn't understand what she had said. You nodded your head.

Again, you asked, "Who saved me?" They all glanced to one another.

"We found you by that tree over there," Sango said, pointing to a tree about 100 feet away from the cave. You turned your head, feeling less pain since you had awoken. It was strange; your body was already beginning to feel better. The feeling of your cracked ribs was disappearing, as if they were already healing. Was your mind blocking out the pain? You caught something silver shinning toward the entrance of the cave. It was Inuyasha. His arms were crossed over his chest, as usual, his face distant. You ripped open the sleeping bag, and everyone jumped back in surprise.

"How are you able to move? You should not be able to move for at least a week or more," Sango said with shock. You sat up, feeling no pain. Everything was feeling better, even your head. You started to lift up your shirt, and Miroku got a glint in his eyes.

"Ah, you continue to surprise me, Amalthia. We think alike," he said, watching you lift your shirt up. You sent him a glare, only lifting your shirt up to reveal your ribs. Everyone gasped.

"How in the world…" Sango trailed off. Everyone stared in shock, even you. Where there was to be blackness and broken ribs, there was nothing but a few spots of fading bruises. It looked as if you been punched and not constricted by a giant snake.

"It's not possible. You've only been out a few hours. There's no way you could have healed that quickly," Kagome mused to herself.

Inuyasha chimed in then. "I don't think my brother would have saved you if you were an ordinary human." You all turned to him.

"Are you saying that Sesshomaru saved Amalthia?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "His scents all over this place and he's not too far away either. He must find you interesting."

You said, "Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha cringed in disgust at the name. "Yeah, he's my ungrateful half brother."

"I take it you don't have a close relationship." It didn't take a genius to notice Inuyasha's distaste for the name.

He scoffed. "Heh, you can say that again. He hates half-breeds, so he's never liked me." You looked down then. Sometimes you couldn't blame his brother, because you really didn't like 

Inuyasha either. You lay back down, feeling the softness of the sleeping bag, still tired from the previous night. The gang told of who this Sesshomaru was and his two swords, as well as the hatred he felt for Naraku. Kagome kept adding into the conversation how egotistical he was and how he was really a softy on the inside, despite his cold demeanor. They spoke of a young human girl who traveled with him, which made him even more interesting, considering he hated humans and all. The group decided that it was best to stay put, worried that it was too soon for you to be moving, so they rested with you. Apparently they hadn't had a lot of sleep the previous night, looking for you through most of the night. You apologized, but weren't really sorry. You were sorrier that they had found you, because that meant your plan was now destroyed. Sleep took over you sooner than you would have liked. You dreamt of the brown eyed girl once more, her smile still the same as the previous night.

Your stomach woke you up the next morning, for someone was cooking something delicious, but at the same time you knew it was something simple. You knew in an instant that it was fish, but your body didn't care if that wasn't the best thing to eat in the morning. You sat up, and this time around you felt absolutely no pain whatsoever. Everyone except Inuyasha was sitting around the small fire, cooking some food. Kagome was cooking some ramen for Inuyasha while the rest cooked some fish. You smiled and took a seat in their circle, sitting between Sango and Kagome. You nodded to Sango in thanks when she handed you a cooked fish. You began eating right away, satisfying your hungry stomach. Miroku stood up then, walking over to Inuyasha at the entrance of the cave. Their backs were to you, but you could tell they were talking about you from the short glances they took back at you every now and then. It angered you that they spoke about you in way that you knew they were speculating. Ever since the previous day they had been talking about you and why Sesshomaru had saved your life, because apparently it was a rare thing for him.

Kagome and Sango caught your attention then. Kagome nudged your side. "Let's go find a hot spring. I'm sure it would make you heal fast, although you don't seem to be having a problem with that," she said, trailing off at the end. You nodded your head in agreement. A hot spring felt like something you would thoroughly enjoy, especially if it was a chance for you to escape Miroku and Inuyasha's whisperings, which you knew were about you. You got up with no problem, and all of you except Inuyasha and Miroku left for the hot springs that wasn't too far away. You had felt its heat before you had arrived. Its hot and steamy scent filled the air. You all got undressed and slipped into the warm water. You sighed, letting your muscles relax in the hot and rejuvenating water. After a few moments you moved so that you could get comfortable against another rock. Kagome and Sango gasped. You turned, and Kagome and Sango were both staring at you with wide eyes. They had seen your back.

"Amalthia," Kagome had to pause to continue, "How did you get those scars? They look…" she couldn't continue, her face turning sorry.

"Awful," you finished for her. You sighed, leaning against another warm rock.

"How did you get them?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I've had them since I can remember. My parents told me that I had gotten them over time, but from what, I do not know."

Sango joined. "Those don't look like just any kind of scars, Amalthia. Those are battle scars."

You asked, "How can you tell?"

"Well, when you've lived in this era for so long, you get the gist of all sorts of scars. I've seen scars like those many times, and I can tell that they are sword stabbing scars, some of the worst I've seen." You could tell she wanted to ask more, but she left it at that. You were glad she did. After a half an hour of sitting in the warm water, you all got out. When you were getting dressed, you noticed scars on Sango's back as well. They looked awful, almost as bad as yours.

"Sango, what kind of scars are those on your back?" As soon as you had asked the question, you wished you hadn't. Her eyes turned sad, full of anguish. You didn't push it, for you could see the answer in her eyes. Kagome had explained to you about Sango's brother, Kohaku, and how Naraku had controlled him and still does. When you got back to the cave, Miroku and Inuyasha were set to search for more jewel shards. You didn't complain and quietly tagged along. You would find a way to get away from them eventually. You just had to wait for the opportune moment.

Sesshomaru's POV

You were growing tired of your henchmen asking so many questions about your distant look. Rin had pointed out that you looked out of it once, and then he assumed you were acting different.

_No, this Sesshomaru is no different, _you declared to yourself. It had been almost a day since you had saved that girl from that snake demon. Why you saved her, even you couldn't answer that. It had been instinctive. You had only meant to follow her scent, and then you found her being crushed by a snake demon. In that moment, you knew something was different about her, not only by her appearance, but by the way she stared at the demon when she was being crushed. She stared death in the face with fury. It was a look you had never seen in a female, and it almost excited you to see what she would do to get herself out of a bind. But as soon as she lost consciousness, you knew she wasn't going to fight the demon like you had hoped she would. 

And then your body reacted, saving her. You could still smell her scent, a scent that was otherworldly. That wonderful scent was combined with the awful stench of your half-breed brother.

_So, that's who she's with, _you cringed on the inside.

"Rin, stay here with Ah-Un. Jaken, let's go," you said. You had a bone to pick with your brother.

Jaken stuttered, fumbling after you to catch up. "Y-yes my lord," he said.

Rin waved goodbye. "Don't forget us."

Your POV

Your feet were starting to ache; you were walking for so long. You had never walked so many miles in one day, but Inuyasha seemed adamant about stopping. You weren't going to be surprised if you had blisters all over your feet. Nobody was talking. The only sound that could really be heard was the sound of Kirara's purring as she lay in Sango's arms. You were hoping you would find some jewel shards soon, because you really wanted to find your way to escape. You looked over to Kagome's bicycle basket, and Shippo was sound asleep. Inuyasha was up in the front, his arms crossed over his chest, a look of annoyance on his features. Sango and Miroku were walking next to each other, silently flirting. You and Kagome took up the back with Shippo. You stopped walking, feeling a surge of energy, one that was similar to the night before when you were being attacked by the snake demon. Inuyasha's ears twitched and you could tell he had sensed what you had. He let out a quiet growl.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It's Sesshomaru, and he's really close." The aura, or energy, was getting closer with each passing second, and the feeling of it was beginning to feel like an invisible heat, prickling along your skin. It sent shivers down your spine. Just when you thought the heat was going to override you, the man you had encountered the other day walked through the darkness of the forest, shinning silver with all his perfection.

Inuyasha growled, "Sesshomaru," he said through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru's eyes didn't leave Inuyasha. "What I have longed to have—and will have—the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Heh, keep dreaming. How are you going to use a sword that won't even let you touch it?" Inuyasha was being a fool, mocking him like that. Sesshomaru's eyes squinted into a glare, a look so fierce that it would have made all others tremble with fear. You couldn't believe this was the man, or demon, whom you had encountered once before. A light green aura 

now surrounded him, a faint glowing light. Could the others see this aura? Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, and Sesshomaru did the same. It had taken you a while to notice, but Sesshomaru was missing his left arm. The fighting started then, the clashing of swords loud and echoing. You were already starting to get a headache from all the sword fighting and insulting comments. You closed you eyes, shaking your head. You couldn't handle it any longer. This fighting was pointless and annoying to you, so you simply turned and began to walk away.

"Amalthia, where are you going?" Kagome asked. You didn't stop to reply. You simply listened to the sound of clashing swords. A loud bang came, and that's when the sword clashing stopped. You turned around then—too see what had happened—and there, no less than a foot away from you, stood Sesshomaru, tall and shinning. You took a step back, surprised by his closeness, but you didn't look away from his eyes. Like the other day, you both locked eyes, both staring and almost unblinking. You could hear your heart pounding in your head, realizing that he too wasn't going to look away. You took another step back when he held his sword out and pointed it at you.

"Since when did you start traveling with demons, Inuyasha?" he asked, not turning the blade away from pointing at you.

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow from his spot on the ground. He was just now lifting himself from the ground. "What the heck are you rambling about?"

"Have you gone blind, little brother, or have you simply gotten weaker while dealing with these humans?" You could tell that Sesshomaru loved to torment his brother. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, lifting up his giant sword and began to charge at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took his chance and used a shield: you. But as soon as his hand touched your bare skin it felt like it was on fire, but not in a bad way. No, this was wonderful. A feeling a pure pleasure coursed through your every being, finding every nook and cranny it could within you. The only thing that was keeping you on your feet was Sesshomaru's hold on you, and he didn't look like he wasn't going to stay standing for much longer either. Both of you were breathing fast, panting, and almost moaning.

_Oh, oh, god. I don't…know if I can…take this much longer. _You knew that if he didn't release you soon, you were going to pass out from the pleasure high. Things low in you tightened, pulsed; things that hadn't been touched before by a man. Inuyasha and the other could do nothing but stare in wonder as to why you and Sesshomaru had your heads thrown back, you leaning against him like you would never let him go, him holding you to him like he would never release you. Just when you thought you were going to lose your mind, Sesshomaru released your body from his, pushing you away from him. You fell to the floor, unable to stand. Your knees were weak and your breathing rapid. It was going to take some time before you found enough energy to stand your feet.

Sesshomaru's POV

Your breathing was vigorous; your legs were trembling, threatening to break from under you, just as she had. Your hands, your body, everything was shaking from the immense pleasure that female had put you through.

_What the hell did that female do to me? I feel weak, yet have never felt so strong in my life. I touched her, and I felt waves of pleasure, one right after another. _You glanced to her form on the ground, tired and barely keeping her eyes open. _I want her, _you thought, and that was that. You wouldn't give her choice, you would just have her. Not even Inuyasha would be able to fight for her. She was yours, and that was that. You picked up your sword and sheathed it into its place on your hip. You looked down to the girl, and she was finally slowing her breathing down. Her eyes still looked tired, but less so. After moments, she finally got to her feet, and a look she sent Inuyasha and his group was not one that was pleasant. Even you could tell that she didn't enjoy traveling with these humans. You were really doing her a favor by not giving her a choice.

Your POV

You looked at Inuyasha and his group, and you were waiting and dreading for the moment they started shouting out questions, to which you would have no answers. Sesshomaru walked closer to you. And then, without warning, you fell to the ground in agony, your head splitting in two. Well, that's how it felt. You screamed while on your knees, clutching your head in pain and no one could figure out what was wrong. Kagome was by your side in an instant, holding your shoulder and begging for you to tell her what was wrong. Your eyes were shut tight, and that just made the dots in your vision more visible. The pain was too much, and you knew that you were going to lose consciousness again. And just when you thought you really were going to fall into blackness, millions of images flashed in your mind, like a quick reel, only these were not from a movie, they were from your mind.

Millions and millions of memories of your past flashed before you. Memories of when you were a child, learning quicker than that of a normal demon. Your caretakers identical to Sesshomaru, and you knew they were his parents. In ways, they were yours as well. Their teachings, their love were all examples they expressed to you. All of the companions you had traveled with flashed through your mind, all of the people and demons you had encountered…all the people and demons alike who had stared upon you like a goddess. In those quick memories, you knew it had been this era, this place where you had lived once before. Not the human era, but the feudal. And then there were the hundreds of memories of the little girl, smiling at you like you were her 

mother. Your life had been told over in a matter of seconds, and within those seconds you had began to cry. Kagome hugged you around the shoulders, hiding your tear-stained face from all the others. You thanked her for that. You pushed her away, not rudely, but enough to get her to get away from you. You hid your tear-filled eyes with your bangs, but everyone could tell that your teeth were cringing.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked Sango. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Damn you," you mumbled. You looked up, a glare so dark that it made the others jolt in surprise. But your eyes were all for Inuyasha. Rage coursed through you, and that rage carried you up to Inuyasha. Within seconds, you punched him, and he went flying over 15 feet, not stopping until slamming against a tree.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, INUYASHA!" you screamed. He had just started to lift himself off the ground, but he was having a hard time. He was groaning in pain. Everyone was shocked by your outburst, and even more shocked by your strength. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha's side, making sure that he wasn't too hurt. You wanted to hurt him more.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" A little dazed, Inuyasha got up with the help of Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kagome. But I don't think I'm the one you should be asking." He looked over to you. Kagome started to walk over to you, leaving Inuyasha to himself. He stood, but he was curled over.

"Don't take another step toward me, Kagome, or you just might die." You said this while staring past her and to Inuyasha.

She looked puzzled. "Amalthia, what is wrong? Why are you doing this? Inuyasha never did anything to you."

"No, that is where you are wrong. That _half-breed_ took everything from me. He took away the very life I cared for the most in this life. He took away the only father I had." You were almost to the point of tears, you were so angry. Everyone looked to Inuyasha, and he shrugged his shoulders.

Kagome asked, "What is she talking about, Inuyasha?"

He stared at you, his eyes squinting with confusion. "I never killed anyone she loved. I've never killed anyone in your time," he explained, never taking his eyes off of you. Sesshomaru was keeping his eyes glued to you as well.

You gave a not-so-happy chuckle. "How right you are, Inuyasha. No, you did not kill anyone from Kagome's time, but you killed someone I cared for in this world—someone who meant more than anything to me…someone who cared for me over 200 years ago." Everyone was 

looking confused. The only one who seemed to look unfazed was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha thought quietly to himself for a few moments.

"I was born 200 years ago. I was a newborn, so how could I have killed someone?"

"You're the reason for your father's death," you said, your voice with barely any emotion. "As well as that human wench who he fell in love with right after his mate had gone missing. If it wasn't for you and that stupid human mother of yours, he would still be alive," you seethed, your anger starting to boil once more.

Kagome took another step toward you. "But…how can you be 200 years old? You can't be; you're human."

Sesshomaru spoke this time. "She is not some weakling human. She is a full-fledged demon. If your eyes cannot distinguish that, than you all are blind." You couldn't handle it any longer; you had to get away from them, away from Inuyasha. Things would turn out bloody if you stayed any longer. You didn't want everyone to hate you if you accidentally let your anger get the best of you and kill Inuyasha. You turned away from the group, from all of them, walking away. Just before you walked into the forest, a green imp tripped through the bushes and fell at your feet. He stared at your feet, slowly letting his gaze rise. When his eyes landed on you, his eyes grew wide with shock.

He whispered, "It's the Lady Amalthia."


End file.
